


Not A Bad Monday Morning

by Maid_of_Light



Series: College AU [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 8 am classes suck, Daily college life, Do not take calculus at 8am, Jun needs coffee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:55:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_Light/pseuds/Maid_of_Light
Summary: Jun needs coffee after suffering through 50 minutes of calculus at 8 in the morning.





	

Monday morning 8 a.m. calculus 3 lecture was killer. Unfortunately for Jun, his class schedule didn't allow him to take it at a later time. It was those darn engineering classes causing restrictions to his schedule options. So after fighting to stay awake for 50 minutes, Jun made his escape. The tired college student shuffled his way over to the café to get a much needed shot of caffeine. There was no way he was going to make it through organic chemistry in this state.

After a short walk from the math building, he entered the café. Taking one look at the line, he groaned. Why must all these people be here. Why must they block him from want he needed most right now. Coffee.

Sighing, Jun accepted his fate and joined the line. Pulling out his phone to entertain himself while he waited. About 7 minutes later, which felt like forever, Jun reached the counter. Finally it was his turn. Sliding his phone into his back pocket he looked up at the smiling barista.

“Can I get you anything?” she asked.

“Um yeah. I would like a medium zebra mocha,” his voice reflecting how tired and dead inside he was.

“Whip cream?” 

Jun nodded. Cause responding with a yes would be too much effort.

Quickly writing down his order, she walked away as he move ahead to pay. He handed the cashier his card as he sighed. Just a few more minutes before he’d finally feel alive. As soon as he had the cup in his hands, he’d be a totally different person. Stepping aside, Jun joined the small group of students who were also waiting for their orders.

Wordlessly he waited next to the girl who had been a couple order in front of him. Poor thing was struggling to put her card in her wallet while holding her phone and drink. To her misfortune, she accidently turned her wallet wrong. Change cascaded to the ground, scattering across the café floor. Without hesitation, Jun crouched down to help her collect the scattered coins.

“Oh god I’m a mess,” the girl muttered as she crouched next to him also picking up her money. He grinned, silently agreeing. She was just having one of those days. Without saying a word, he handed her the money he had picked up so far. She gave him an embarrassed smile as she accepted it. Without thinking too much about it, Jun reached for the last few pennies but the girl stopped him.

“Wait. Don’t pick up the ones that landed heads up.” 

This made him smile, knowing exactly why she wanted to leave those. So he only picked up the ones that were tails up and handed them to her.

“Thank you.” She smiled as the both stood up. Acknowledging her gratitude with a nod, he watched her leave. Silently he processed what had just happened. This girl was having such a mess of a morning, yet here she was leaving a bit of luck for the next person. How nice.

“Medium zebra with whip cream.” Hearing his ordered, Jun was pulled from his thoughts. The boy grabbed his order, stopping to get a lid for his cup before walking to a table. As he sat down he took a sip of his coffee, smiling. Not a bad monday morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the college student struggle :)


End file.
